Will You Still Love Me?
by faberrymadness95
Summary: What if Diana Meade broke up with her boyfriend Grant after traveling with him for two months? What if by chance she happens to be dropped off in the biggest supernatural hot spot? What if she met a certain brunette werewolf at a bar? and what if that chance encounter and a one night stand lead to a passion neither girl knew could exist? Femmeslash if you don't like don't read.


**Alright here we go my second story on fanfiction, for those of you who are just reading my work I do have to recommend my previous story imagine me & you, written about Fayana who this story is also based off of. After the Secret Circle ended I was in such a funk because I missed Fayana so much that one day I got the idea and started writing Imagine me & you and after I finished that story it felt as though a piece of me was missing, and it just so happens that one night I heard that Phoebe Tonkin or Faye Chamberlin as most of us refer to her as was joining the cast of the vampire diaries I got this idea what if after Diana left Chance Harbor with Grant she somehow ended up in Mystic falls and meet Hayley the werewolf? And that is how this story was made and for those of you wondering when I am going to end this rant the answer is now! I hope you all enjoy the story and please review and let me know what you think! It starts off with season four episode 5 but then goes into episodes 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the Secret Circle or any of the characters.**

The bar was dimly lit and reeked of smoke as Hayley sat at the bar stool finishing off her 5th or was it 8th scotch. She looked around the bar seeing all familiar faces. Usually all of these people would be at the grill where most of the Vampire, werewolf, hybrid and the typical people of Mystic Falls chose as the usual "hang out". Too bad that god awful vampire hunter had to go and blow the place up. That was the whole reason she was there instead of drinking her weight in alcohol at Tyler's, she was paying respect to her fallen hybrid friend Dean. Hayley shuddered thinking of the scene she left Tyler's house after.

**Flashback:**

"I'm so sorry" Tyler whispered into her hair as he held her tight in her arms.

"I can't believe Dean's gone" Hayley pulled away whipping the tears from her eyes. "We could have saved him" she added staring into his eyes. Hearing footsteps the two turned to look in the door way and Tyler seeing Caroline took a few steps away.

"I apologize am I intruding?" she asked arms crossed and eyebrows arched.

"Caroline it's not like that" Tyler sighed.

"I keep waiting for you to make up some dumb story so at least I can call you a liar, is that now?" she asked taking a step closer.

"I'll let you two talk" Hayley said tuning to walk passed Caroline.

"Thank you, how big of you" Caroline snapped in her direction. Hayley sent a glare in her direction before turning the other way. She could hear their arguing as she walked out the door and got in the car ready to let the drinking begin.

**End of Flashback:**

Hayley shook her head at the memory, it wasn't as though she enjoyed creating problems for Tyler, wait no that was a lie and she would be lying if she said she wasn't even the tiniest bit interested in him, however as Tyler already knows her interest in women trumps his werewolf muscles. She wasn't gay so to speak, more of bisexual or you could probably just blame it on her crazy sex drive I mean come on a werewolf has to have some fun. She was brought out of her thoughts as the bell on the door went off and a new scent filled her lungs. It was strange and new, and just by looking at the girl Hayley could tell she wasn't from around here, yet she had that supernatural sent to her. She watched as the girl took a seat at the bar far from everyone else. Hayley took this time to take the girls features in. she was definitely beautiful with long wavy hair that reached about mid back and deep brown eyes. The mystery girl was dressed in a simple white dress and a blazer and gave off the "I'm in charge" vibe. A twinge of excitement boiled in Hayley. _A challenge for dominance might just do the trick; _she smiled at the thought, picked up her drink and moved to the empty stool next to the girl.

"This may only be my first week here but I can honestly say you don't look like you're from around here" she sent a flirty smile to the mystery girl who blushed and turned to Hayley.

"Diana Meade" she stuck her hand out to shake the others hand. Hayley accepted and again got a whiff of the Diana's scent.

"So you're not from around here…" Hayley paused. "But you have a Syfy feel about you" Diana's eyes shot up from her drink to Hayley's eyes. "You're not a werewolf cause I would be able to smell that, but yet I can hear your heart beat so I know you're not a blood sucker" Diana's eyes widened. "So my last guess is witch?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Diana tore her eyes away from Hayley.

"Witch it is then" Hayley smiled "The names Hayley by the way, werewolf goddess" she smiled downing the rest of her scotch.

"I've never met a werewolf before" Diana takes another shot. "And here I was trying to escape all this stuff."

"Aren't we all" Hayley laughs. "Another round for the pretty woman" she nods to the bartender. "So what brings you to this drab, supernatural hotspot?"

"After some bad shit went down in my hometown, ran off with my boyfriend who was a sailor we have been traveling for the past two months until we got here that is. I told him to leave and here I am. I don't even know why I'm telling you this" she downs the new shot.

"Keep them coming" Hayley smiles and motions to the bartender again. "We all have baggage here you'll find that out pretty quick." The two sit in silence for a few minutes losing track of the shots as they drink more and more. Diana looks from Hayley to the counter multiple times taking in her confident stride although it seems saddened with grief she still manages to be witty and cocky giving her this sexual appeal to Diana. At the thought of being attracted to another girl Diana blushes and bites her lip as she waits for another drink to be poured. Sensing the other girls heart beat quicken Hayley looks up and takes in the flushed look on Diana's face. Smirking to herself she finishes the last of her drink and thinks _what the hell_. "So this boyfriend of yours is…."

"Ex" Diana corrects. "Most likely on his way back to Australia by now" she sighs downing the drink.

"Such a pity" Hayley reply's placing a hand on the other girl's knee an almost animatistic look in her eye.

"I really should be getting back to the motel" Diana nervously stands up still facing Hayley but looking anywhere but at the girl.

"Sure you couldn't use some company on that walk?" Hayley takes a step closer and tucks a stray hair behind Diana's ear. Unconsciously Diana's eyes meet Hayley's and in that moment nothing else mattered, all doubt left Diana's mind. She didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or just Hayley's control over the situation but Diana felt nothing but desire in that moment.

"Sure." Leading Diana out of the bar with their connected hands Hayley got her just outside the door before in a whim of dominance Diana threw Hayley against the brick wall and connected their lips for the first time. Sparks flew behind Hayley's eyes as she moaned into the kiss. It had been too long since she had let loose. Reaching around to grab the smaller brunettes ass Hayley lifted her up and Diana letting go of all self-control Diana wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist. Using her mad werewolf skills Hayley flashed them to the motel and disconnected their lips.

"What room?" her chest heaved as she breathed and she watched as Diana licked her lips slowly.

"5" Diana managed to breathe out as Hayley connected their lips once again somehow getting them in the room and throwing Diana on the bed. In two swift movements Hayley managed to slide Diana's blazer off her shoulders and slide down the dress leaving her in only her bra and underwear before slipping off her own pants and shirt. Climbing over Diana Hayley connected their lips for only a second before moving them to her neck and kissing down lower and lower until she found Diana's sweet spot letting her lips linger there placing heated open-mouthed kisses before letting her tongue run over the skin. She felt Diana shudder underneath her before she felt herself being flipped over and she watched with hooded eyes as Diana leaned back in and connected her lips to Hayley's reaching around to unhook her bra. Flinging the article of clothing across the room, Hayley couldn't help but think _this is going to be a long night._

As she listened to Diana's breathing as it slowly evened out Hayley waited until she knew the girl was absolutely asleep before she slid out of the cheap motel bed and picked up her clothes putting each piece back on. Finally feeling like she had everything she came with she took one second to look back at the girl sleeping peacefully in the bed before she slipped out into the cool early morning air. Sending a quick text to a few of her hybrid buddies she flashed herself back to the Lockwood estate to grieve a little more.

"Your still going?" Tyler says walking slowly into the room where he left his friends only hours ago. "I drank enough last night, and then I slept which is what you guys should have done."

"Were just paying our respects to dean" said Chris who was standing by the fire-place drink in hand.

"That's great Chris, but could you pay them at a bar instead" Tyler looked angrily at the empty bottles covering the room.

"Don't be mad were celebrating our fallen hybrid friend and I did that already" Hayley said standing up and skipping to where Tyler stood. Taking the shot she had previously poured for herself and poured it into his mouth. She then leaned in and whispered in his ear. "had some fun while I was there too" she licked the lobe of his ear and then drew her head back to wipe the liquor from his lips with the pad of her thumb before sticking it in her own mouth seductively. Hearing heavy footsteps Hayley's eyes shot to the door step, seeing Klaus she let a little smirk play at her lips.

"Well don't let me interrupt" said Klaus drunkenly leaning against the door frame.

"I didn't know you were here" Tyler turned around to face him.

"Clearly" Klaus pushed himself off the door frame and got in Tyler's face before bringing the bottle to his lips again. "I just popped round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter yet when I arrived I learned that not only was dean unsuccessful but that Elena killed the vampire hunter."

"Well maybe if you had let Dean Use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission" Hayley snapped.

"Maybe you should mind your business wolf girl" Klaus warned.

"What do you care if Connor's dead anyway?" questioned Tyler.

"I have my reasons" he smiled. "They have ceased to matter cheers" Klaus raised the bottle in the air and took another swig. The group was then interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I brought your stuff" Caroline said walking into the door. "Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet."

"Care this isn't a good time" Tyler pleaded.

"Just take it" she said shoving the box into his chest. Tyler rolled his eyes and set the box on the ground.

"Caroline" Klaus said entering the room. "By the break up drama unfolding before me I assume you've met Hayley" he nodded as he watched her eyes look to the floor. "Alright let's go" he said to his pack of hybrids. "Let's leave them alone, your talents are needed elsewhere."

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"I think you have more important things to deal with mate" Klaus walked out the door. After the door shut behind the last hybrid the trio waited until they could no longer hear Klaus before Caroline turned to Hayley and the two girls shared a smile.

"Do you think he bought it?" Caroline asked Hayley.

"Hell I bought it" Hayley laughed.

"Thanks for the heads up he was here Hayley" Caroline smiled.

"You girls are good liars" Tyler smiled and pulled Caroline into a kiss. Hayley couldn't help but look away and think of the short brunette who hours ago was claiming her own lips.

**And there you have it guys the first chapter of my new story; I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I would love to know what you guys think about it so review and let me know. Also if anyone has suggestions or ideas I would always like to hear them and will do my best to incorporate them into the story. I will try to have another chapter up later this week so keep your eyes open!**


End file.
